Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (Novel)
is a light novel that takes place within the Universal Century timeline. The novels were written by popular Japanese author Harutoshi Fukui, with character and mechanical designs provided by Yoshikazu Yasuhiko and Hajime Katoki, respectively. They were published in Gundam Ace magazine between 2006 and 2009. After the novels had ended they were adapted to original video animations (OVA). Setting The novel begins in UC 0001, at the very beginning of human space colonization, with the Laplace Incident, a major event that influences the course of human history forever. The main story takes place in UC 0096, three years after the events of ''Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack and seventeen years after the One Year War. Organizations Earth Federation *Londo Bell *ECOAS :Earth Federation Space Forces Special Task Group. A newly put together group that is in charge of hunting down the Neo Zeon remnants. Known as the Manhunter unit. Neo Zeon *"The Sleeves" :This is the name of the Neo Zeon remnants are known as. After the second Neo Zeon movement, the remaining Neo Zeon troops are gathered by Full Frontal at the ruins of a resource asteroid. Vist Foundation :The Vist Foundation manipulates the Earth Federation and Anaheim Electronics from behind the scenes. Hoping to create a new world, the Foundation attempts to hand over a certain secret to the Neo Zeon remnants known as the Sleeves. This will mean the opening of Laplaces Box, which holds a great secret tied to the origins of the Universal Century. Anaheim Electronics :Anaheim Electronics is a fictional civilian manufacturing company originally produced a wide range of technological applications from consumer electronics to battleships and even space colonies. Bow Anaheim Electronics creating advanced mobile weapons for any faction that would be willing to pay, then selling the same technology to the former's enemy. Republic of Zeon :Formerly known as the Principality of Zeon. After the One Year War, a period of occupation by the Federation followed the surrender and dissolution of the Principality, with a new constitution being made which involved Federation. Principality of Zeon remnants :These are the military forces of the Principality of Zeon who remained loyal despite the defeat and surrender of the Principality. Most are scattered across the Earth sphere, conducting guerilla attacks against the Earth Federation. They are supported by other Anti-Earth Federation organizations such as EGM and Tiris Zemmour, a Neo Zeon group. Characters Civilian *'Banagher Links' - A boy who is a student at Anaheim Industry Technical School in the colony "Industrial 7". *'Audrey Burne' - A girl from a noble family, whose life changes after she meets Banagher. *'Takuya Irei' - Another student of Anaheim Industry Technical School and also Banagher's roommate. *'Micott Bartsch' - A girl who commutes to a high school adjacent the Anaheim Industry Technical School. *'Ester' - A friend of Micott who attends at the same school. *'Beltorchika Irma' - A former member of Karaba, she works as a freelance police informer. *'Kai Shiden' - A journalist who was once an MS pilot during the One Year War, he is contacted by a federal senator to dig up information on the mysterious "Laplace's Box". *'Anna Links' - Mother of Banagher Links. *'Fabio Bartsch' - Father of Micott Bartsch. *'Natsume Swanson' - A famous actress within the Earth sphere. *'Tikva Sant' - Eldest son of Gilboa Sant. *'Fee Zinnerman' - Late wife of Suberoa Zinnerman *'Marie Zinnerman' - Late daughter of Suberoa Zinnerman. *'Cynthia Marcenas' *'Patrick Marcenas' Vist Foundation *'Cardeas Vist' - Grandchild of Syam Vist, second generation head of the Vist family. *'Gael Chan' - He is Cardeas's secretary and bodyguard *'Syam Vist' - He came into possession of a strange object called "Laplace" and through underworld connections he married into the Vist family and became the head of the influential Vist Foundation. Anaheim Electronics *'Martha Vist Carbine' - Cardeas' younger sister. She married into the Carbine family which established Anaheim Electronics. *'Alberto Vist' - A staff of Anaheim Electronics who board the Nahal Argama to stop the opening of the "Laplace's box". *'Aaron Terzieff' - An Anaheim Electronics engineer who participated in the RX-0 development project as part of the armor materials division. *'Bancroft' - A teacher at Anaheim Industry Technical School. Neo Zeon/"The Sleeves" *'Full Frontal' - The mysterious leader of the Neo Zeon remnant forces who is described as the "2nd coming of Char". *'Suberoa Zinnerman' - Captain of Garancieres. *'Marida Cruz' - A female pilot of the MS "Kshatriya" on board the Garancieres. *'Angelo Sauper' - A MS pilot of "The Sleeves" and team leader of the Frontal bodyguards *'Flaste Schole '- He is a crew member of the freighter Garencieres. *'Gilboa Sant' - He is a pilot of the Geara Zulu. *'Hill Dawson' - Captain of the Rewloola-class. *'Yonem Kirks' - Leader of a group Zeon remnants based in New Guinea. *'Tomura' - A highly skilled mechanic on board the Garancieres. *'Tennyson Baguette' Earth Federation *'Ronan Marcenas' - Riddhe's father, an important member of the Earth Federation Central Council. *'Ricardo Marcenas' - Supported by the liberal group, he became the first prime minister of the Federal Government. *'Georges Marcenas' *'John Bauer ' Earth Federation Forces *'Riddhe Marcenas '- MS pilot of Earth Federation's Londo Bell team. *'Otto Midas' - The captain of the Londo Bell ship "Nahel Argama". *'Liam Borrinea' - A female officer and second in command. *'Daguza Mackle' - The commander of ECOAS. *'Mihiro Oiwakken' - A newly appointed female officer onboard the Nahel Argama. *'Hasan' - A military physician assigned to the assault landing ship Nahel Argama. *'Conroy Haagensen' - The second in command of the ECOAS 920 special forces team. *'Bright Noa' - A veteran of the One Year War, he is the commander of the Londo Bell forces. *'Meran' - A commander of the Ra Cailum, he is a veteran of the Second Neo Zeon War. *'Anna Hanna' - A mechanic who was once the Argama during the Gryps Conflict. *'Nigel Garrett' - A Londo Bell ace mobile suit pilot, he is leader of the elite Tri-Stars team. *'Daryl McGuinness' - A member of the Tri-Stars team, he is a skilled mobile suit pilot. *'Watts Stepney' - A mobile suit pilot of the Tri-Stars team, he has a fiery personality. *'Maseki Danbaev' *'Jona Gibney' *'Ted Cherenkov' *'Nashiri Lazar' Republic of Zeon *'Gilligan Eustace' - An army captain and a member of the right-wing political group "Association of the Wind". *'Monaghan Bakharov' - A politician and defense minister, he is the son of former prime minister Darcia Bakharov. Garvey Family *'Mahdi Garvey' - Head of the powerful Garvey family and president of the industrial giant, "Garvey Enterprises". He was a former Zeon solider and is a Neo Zeon sympathizer. *'Loni Garvey' - Daughter of Mahdi Garvey, she holds a deep hatred of the Earth Federation, brought about by the death of her mother. *'Abbas Garvey' *'Walid Garvey' Chapters Mechanics Anaheim Electronics Mobile Weapons *MSN-001 δ Gundam Vehicles and Support Units *''Magallanica'' Civilians Mobile Weapons *AMS-119 Geara Doga *RMS-116H Hobby Hizack Vehicles and Support Units *TOLRO-800 "Torohachi" *Electric car Earth Federation Mobile Weapons *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam **RX-0 Unicorn Gundam "Banshee" *D-50C Loto *MSA-003 Nemo *MSA-004K Nemo III *MSA-005K Guncannon Detector *MSN-001A1 Delta Plus *RAG-79 Aqua GM *RAS-96 Ankusha *RMS-179/RGM-79R GM II *RGM-86R GM III *RGM-89D Jegan *RGM-89De Jegan (ECOAS Type) *RGM-89S Prototype Stark Jegan *RGM-89S Stark Jegan *RGM-96X Jesta **RGM-96X Jesta Cannon **RGM-96X Jesta EWAC Type *RGZ-95 ReZEL **RGZ-95C ReZEL Commander Type *RMS-106 Hizack *RMV-1 Guntank II *RX-160 Byalant Vehicles and Support Units *Base Jabber Type 94 *Clop class *Columbus class (Alaska) *Dogosse Gier class (General Revil) *FF-6 TIN Cod *Irish class battleship *''Nahel Argama'' *''Ra Cailum'' *Salamis class space patrol cruiser *Jukon-class *Type 61 Tank *Juneau-class (Bonefish) *C-85 Medea Kai *Dodai Kai *Garuda-class *''Temptation''-class *''Salamis'' patrol ship *LNG tanker (Zeus IX) Neo-Zeon (The Sleeves) Mobile Weapons *MSN-06S Sinanju *NZ-666 Kshatriya *YAMS-132 Rozen Zulu *AMS-129 Geara Zulu **AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Guards Type) **AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Angelo Sauper Unit) **AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Gilboa Sant Unit) *AMS-129M Zee Zulu *AMS-119 Geara Doga **AMS-119 Geara Doga Heavy Weapons Type *AMX-003 Gaza-C *AMX-004G Qubeley Mass Production Type *AMX-006 Gaza-D *AMX-008 Ga-Zowmnn *AMX-009 Dreissen *AMX-102 Zssa *MS-21C Dra-C *RMS-106 Hizack *RMS-106CS Hizack Custom *RMS-119 EWAC Zack "Eye-Zack" *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam "Banshee" Support Units *''Garencieres'' *''Evergreen'' *Endra-class *Mad Angler class *Musaka class *Musai Kai-class *Rewloola-class battleship *Shackles Republic of Zeon Mobile Weapons *RMS-106 Hizack *RMS-106CS Hizack Custom *RMS-119 EWAC Zack "Eye-Zack" Vehicles and Support Units *Chivvay Kai-class *Musai Kai-class Vist Foundation Mobile Weapons *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam Vehicles and Support Units *Klimt Principality of Zeon remnants Mobile Weapons *AMA-X7 Shamblo *MS-05L Zaku I Sniper Type *AMX-109 Capule *AMX-101K Galluss-K *MS-06V Zaku Tank *MS-09G Dowadge *MS-09F/trop Dom Tropen *MS-06D Desert Zaku (as seen in MSG-ZZ) *MS-06K Zaku Cannon *MSM-07 Z'Gok *RMS-192M Zaku Mariner *RMS-108 Marasai *MS-07C-3 Gouf Heavy Arms Type *MS-14D Desert Gelgoog *MSM-04G Juagg *MSM-08 Zogok *MS-08TX Efreet Vehicles and Support Units *Dodai YS *Dodai Kai *Dodai II *Fat Uncle Transport Plane *Luggun Picture Gallery Msg-uc-1.jpg|Day of the Unicorn (Volume.01) Msg-uc-2.jpg|Day of the Unicorn (Part 2) (Volume.02) ur6uo_yx.jpg|The Red Comet (Volume.03) _w_qjcwx.jpg|Palau Capture Battle (Volume.04) Unicorn-vol-5.jpg|The Specter of Laplace (Volume.05) Unicorn-vol-6.jpg|In the Depths of a Gravity Well (Volume.06) uc7.jpg|Black Unicorn (Volume.07) uc_8.jpg|The Sky and the Stars (Volume.08) uc9.jpg|Over the Rainbow (Volume.09) uc10.jpg|Over the Rainbow (Part 2) (Volume.10) File:Unicorn-characters-1.jpg|''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' characters File:Unicorn-characters-2.jpg|''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' characters File:Unicorn-characters-3.jpg|''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' characters 55c22369ff12428db93e73e10d61202a1316702482_full.jpg 83a777145f004fe85d2e8f0f51252e6b1311798454_full.jpg 156bacdb8e4e7b880e1b7907cf5410181311798453_full.jpg 6970791f96577004aa1d763467dc23291311798453_full.jpg 6ca5c1c233f78debdfbda4b80109f9951311778135_full.jpg 46fc00df3707d0a6291dd4ea534fe6771311791336_full.jpg 51c0e1b1c303484f1158036dcafca2e61311798452_full.jpg a90c7762f70d611cff8e64c377e1c64f1311798452_full.jpg efe7ff30dd5eb621d6dbbc4fcb0309891311097087_full.jpg 5e5dbe506f4534a876444fd08f5253341311793532_full.jpg 82e2e4e54509ba1c0aba232c3b77d1f21311791337_full.jpg 619ec3992beadf9cafa47c17e35696eb1311793216_full.jpg a6d0dbe7c83b69adf628af72057d88061311793533_full.jpg b8375c505181aee68f3aeb6d25e47d3b1311793218_full.jpg d99094da072278d6d6b42fd0b15edf061311793217_full.jpg 08486b3d56523190677d7be8b663ff0e1311095337 full.jpg 20fcb3fcfb46ef5841db99d921de964a1311096738 full.jpg 18ffc290d463b4c4d40a4308d435b5c81311096389 full.jpg 4f911fb1cd77e452f8bd8f4a333c3d4c1311095920 full.jpg 35b18c919dbfec42125147e1673adc011311794807_full.jpg 6027ca71441164c1bdfb7c1f77154d3e1311794707_full.jpg 68128da6929b8b7bd5ef7f9cf309ecff1311794706_full.jpg fc6bfe7d6d5de0e12d17ae8764cd1c041311794705_full.jpg fc1042e296d71b87e3dc2f837a595a451311794808_full.jpg c7159437d8d903ba3269f0033383363b1311794707_full.jpg 4ffb556f75ac9cd4d138aeb65d933ee71300977270_full.jpg a4c8315c8ebef0e56041b916c157f4301300977490_full.jpg 008c7ae0e7b0ad43fe7be088671fdacb1300977809_full.jpg 54dbac8ac4ad45a8dd2632c6421813021300978453_full.jpg ce6001669526092e044bff0f76360e891300978159_full.jpg d7aa363495772dd849e7b03f20d29e3f1300978589_full.jpg e75a65221545366e7fdc1ce92db036841300978162_full.jpg 56faf30ae86e38b10a3c761429c857841300979541_full.jpg 0208.JPG 0212.JPG 0234.JPG 0244.JPG External Links *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn on Gundam-unicorn.net *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn on MAHQ.net *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn on Wikipedia ja:機動戦士ガンダムUC Category:Universal Century Category:Novels